


We are the champions

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunk Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Merlin and Arthur walk back home after winning the pub quiz
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #447: Champion





	We are the champions

“We are the champions, weeeeeeeeeeeeeee areeeeeeeeeee the chaaaaaaaaaampions, no time for losers cause we are the champiooooooooooooooooooons….of the wooooooooooooooooooooooooorld!”

Merlin rolled his eyes. He loved Arthur, he loved him with all his heart, but in moments like these, he wondered why. “It was just a pub quiz, Arthur.”

“But we are the champions!” Arthur grinned and it was clearly visible that he’d had beer too many.

“Yes, we are. No need to sing.” If he were honest, Arthur didn’t have the best singing voice and what he had just performed would probably have woken Freddy Mercury up.

“But…”

“I know. Let’s go home before we wake the entire borough.” Merlin grinned.

As they walked back home, Arthur sobered up a little. “That was quite neat.”

“It was.” Fearing that he would have to listen to Arthur triumphing like that for days, Merlin walked a bit faster.

“No, I mean…that you knew that answer.”

There had been this one tricky question that was a bit outside of the usually asked questions about movies and sports and he had been the only one in the entire pub who’d known the answer. Merlin shrugged. “That was nothing special.”

“It was…” Arthur walked a bit closer. “Sometimes you’re really clever.” He grinned.

“Sometimes?” Merlin threw him a look. “Sometimes your compliments are really questionable.”

Arthur stopped and reached for Merlin’s arm. “No, I meant…” Then he leaned in to kiss him. “You’ll always be my champion.”

Merlin couldn’t help but blush. Even though Arthur’s compliments were wonky at best most of the time, he said incredibly sweet things once in a while.

The gentle smile on his face faded away when Arthur started humming ‘We are the champions’ right next to his ear.


End file.
